There has developed over the years a number of systems for pre-oiling the moving components including the cylinder walls, connecting rods, bearings, wrist pin bearings, etc., prior to starting of the engine and actual ignition of the fuel and air mixture to reduce wear on the parts. In the absence of such pre-oiling or auxiliary oiling systems, the engine must await ignition or turnover by the starting motor and operation of the main oil pump to effect oil pressurization, resulting in the initial starting of the engine with inadequate oil pressure to insure complete and adequate lubrication of the moving parts of the engine during initial start up. U.S. patents representative of such pre-oiling or auxiliary oiling systems are the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,102,514 Clarkson Dec. 14, 1937 2,110,662 Fisher Mar. 8, 1938 2,747,564 Wehling May 29, 1956 2,755,787 Butler et al July 24, 1956 2,838,039 Smith et al June 10, 1958 ______________________________________
While the systems of the above patents involve some components common to the pre-oiling kit of the present invention, the individual components are not commonly housed, there is no attempt to produce a unitary assembly which may be readily adapted to conventional internal combustion engines and placed either on the frame or to the side of the engine block, and which permits by the several electrical and oil lines projecting from a kit container ready connection of the system components to existing componentry of the internal combustion engine and to auxiliary elements facilitating the pre-oiling system.
Further, in the systems of known construction, there is no assurance that upon failure of the regular oiling system automatically as a result of loss of oil pressure, the auxiliary or pre-oiling pump is energized to maintain desired, adequate oil pressure for continued engine operation.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-oiling kit of simplified construction and simplified componentry and unitary construction which employs a special plug as replacement for the conventional drain plug and as a means for supplying oil pressure to the oil pressure operated switch within the kit container and delivering of oil to the oil gallery within the engine at a port opening into the engine block.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pre-oiling kit for an internal combustion engine in which primary and secondary oil strainers are provided within the kit container on the inlet and outlet sides of the pump for insuring cleanliness of the oil during extended engine operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pre-oiling kit for an internal combustion engine in which a manually operated switch located within the motor vehicle interior may override the oil pressure switch of the kit container to maintain energization of an electrical relay controlling the operation of the pre-oiling pump drive motor for further pressurization of the oil within the oil gallery beyond that normally provided by the pre-oiling kit under operation of the ignition switch, prior to ignition of the engine.